pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Garudaeol
Garudaeol is a dual-Type Flying/Fighting-Type legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with Vulkantaur, Pokoraidon, and Gaiyanad, Garudaeol is a member of the Elemental quartet, representing air. Biology Physiology Garudaeol is the smallest of the Elements, but is still large in terms of humans. Its body is very humanoid in construction, though the entirety of it is covered in pinkish-white feathers. Its head is that of a bird, having stern black eyes and a green beak. It wears what appear to be light gray-colored bandages across its midriff in the "sarashi" fashion, in combination with a yellow robe of sorts with one arm not within its sleeve, making it resemble a martial artist, the robe flowing in the wind. Visible muscles can be seen through its feathers, though Garudaeol is still a rather slim Pokémon. Its arms have five fingers with talon-like fingers that sometimes have miniature tornadoes around them, but its feet look more like traditional bird feet that always have tornadoes around them. Special abilities Garudaeol imbues its own hands with its air powers, which it can use for powerful tornado-covered punches. It was capable of moving the clouds and imbuing air with life-giving powers. Behavior During the early days of the planet's existence, Garudaeol shaped the world's landmasses and boundaries alongside the other three Elements, using wind and its fists to guide the flow of Rayquaza's sky, positioning the clouds and imbuing the air with the ability to sustain life. When the world was in sync with the elements, Garudaeol recused itself within the clouds above a floating island. Habitat Garudaeol lies within the Air Altar located in a village on the floating Olympearl Skyland. Diet In the anime Major appearances Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokédex entries | v2text= | entry1=A Pokemon of legend that used the power of wind to help shape the planet. With flicks of its hands, wind will blow in any direction. | entry2=One of the four Pokemon of the elements. Its fists are imbued with the power of air, able to conduct wind into physical attacks. | v3=Duality | v3text= | entry3=In the planet's early days, this Pokemon perfected the landscape with Air, alongside Fire, Water, and Earth. Its spiraling fists guided the flow of Rayquaza's sky, imbuing the air with the ability to sustain life. }} Game locations In side games This Pokémon has yet to appear in any side games. Held items None. Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Special moves Side game data Evolution Trivia Origin Garudaeol is based on an elemental spirit of air. Its body is clearly that of a martial artist, though its bird-like theme to it invokes the garuda, a bird-like deity from Hindu and Buddhist myth that could also take a humanoid form. Name origin Garudaeol comes from "garuda" and "Aeolus", the ruler of the winds in Greek myth. Category:Pokémon